


Олаф, не хотите ли познакомиться с кэцхен?

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba





	Олаф, не хотите ли познакомиться с кэцхен?

\- ...кэцхен, Олаф. Неужели не хотите познакомиться? Ни за что не поверю.

Вальдес лукаво щурился, и улыбался, и говорил вкрадчиво, словно не развлекал гостя - да и себя заодно - беседой за бокалом вина, а приглашал поучаствовать в неком таинственном и небезопасном предприятии. Что-то в его словах тревожило Кальдмеера, а своим предчувствиям, особенно дурным, адмирал цур зее привык доверять, но сколько он ни пытался перевести разговор на другую тему, Бешеный не унимался.

\- Чтобы моряк, будучи в Хексберге, не поднялся на гору? Немыслимо. Вы пропустили изломную ночь, и по более чем уважительной причине, но сейчас-то что вас удерживает? Девочки от такого небрежения могут обидеться, а если они обидятся, и у меня сердце будет не на месте. Олаф, вы же не хотите расстроить дам? И меня?

Глаза Вальдеса смеялись, да и весь он имел вид человека, которому ничто в мире не способно испортить настроение.

Дольше отмалчиваться не получилось бы, и Кальдмеер осторожно заметил:

\- Едва ли покровительницы хексбергских мореходов будут рады дриксенцу.

\- Ерунда, - отмёл возражение Вальдес, - моряк он и есть моряк, под каким бы флагом ни ходил. К тому же я за вас поручусь.

\- Ваше поручительство имеет вес в таких... тонких сферах?

\- И в тонких, и в звонких, - весело согласился Бешеный. - Я нравлюсь дамам.

"И не только дамам", невольно подумалоь Кальдмееру. Вальдес расположился прямо на ковре перед камином в вольготной позе, словно большой кот. Пламя бросало золотистые отсветы на смуглую кожу и белую ткань рубашки, делая это зрелище достойным кисти живописца.

Кальдмеер же устроился в кресле у окна, подальше от огня; сколь бы часто талигский вице-адмирал не упоминал свою бергерскую половину, теплее ему, похоже, от этого не становилось, и топили в его доме, не скупясь - дриксенцу было жарко.

\- ...а вы нравитесь мне. Значит, и кэцхен понравитесь.

В этом заключении Кальдмееру почудился подвох, но искать его толку не было - Бешеный отмахнётся от возражения, как отмахивался до сих пор.

 

"Кошки закатные, да как же его убедить?"

У Вальдеса заканчивались аргументы. Сказки, шутки, призванное усыпить недрёманное адмиральское внимание балагурство, уговоры, которые уже самому Бешеному стали казаться навязчивыми и подозрительными... Не силой же его тащить, в самом деле!

Вальдес незаметно скосил глаза на Кальдмеера: забрался в самый тёмный и стылый угол, от окна наверняка сквозит - и не холодно ему? В полумраке не очень-то хорошо видно, но сидит как-то неловко - плечо бережёт? или болит голова? Спина напряжена - и это в удобнейшем-то кресле! Поминутно гладит шрам и сам того, похоже, не замечает. А в глазах - беспредельная усталость.

У Олафа Кальдмеера был вид человека, отчаянно нуждающегося в чуде, и не будь он Бешеный Кэналлиец, если ему это чудо не обеспечит!

И вина почти не пьёт... ну это, положим, врач запретил, а славно было бы напоить Ледяного - не до зелёных ызаргов, конечно, а так, немного - чтобы позволил увести себя на гору, а дальше всё бы само сладилось.

"Если обходной манёвр не удался, остаётся идти на прямое столкновение".

Вальдес решительно поднялся с ковра.

 

\- Адмирал, да что ж вы с пустым бокалом сидите? Вино здесь не для красоты стоит, знаете ли, для красоты здесь я... Нет, вы мой гость, к тому же старше по званию, так что позвольте за вами поухаживать... Вот, и не отказывайтесь, не оскорбляйте кэналлийскую "Кровь", она вам этого не простит. Сегодня прекрасная ночь, Олаф, не находите? В такую ночь непременно надо пить, и лучше всего - в обществе прекрасных дам. Подойдите сюда, смотрите, какие звёзды. Хм, да, из этого окна не больно-то много разглядишь, но, уверяю, они там есть. Давайте прогуляемся, и я познакомлю вас с прекраснейшей в мире женщиной.

\- Уже не с кэцхен? - уточнил Кальдмеер.

Вальдес ухмыльнулся.

\- С кэцхен, Олаф, с кэцхен... И она станет для вас той, кого вам больше всего хочется увидеть. Неужто упустите такую возможность?

\- Возможность чего? - спросил Ледяной, чувствуя пробежавший по спине холодок. "Нет, это не от сквозняка".

\- Чего угодно. Всего, чего захотите, - в голос Вальдеса вернулись мурлыкающие, манящие интонации, - всего, чего не позволяли себе хотеть, всего, о чём когда-либо грезили...

Кальдмеер не знал, верить или не верить Бешеному, с того сталось бы смеху ради заморочить собеседнику голову. Или нет?

Кэцхен - своенравные шквалы, терзающие корабли у порта Хексберг.  
Кэцхен - духи ветра, дарующие попутный ветер и удачу морякам.  
Кэцхен - горные ведьмы, если всё же верить словам Вальдеса, представляли собой нечто... непотребное.

\- В этом, - тяжело произнёс Кальдмеер, - и заключается благосклонность ваших кэцхен?

\- А что же может лучше свидетельствовать о женской благосклонности?

\- Услуги подобного рода за умеренное вознаграждение окажет любая портовая девка. Ничего волшебного в них нет.

Улыбку с лица Вальдеса как водой смыло.

\- Что вы несёте?

\- Разве я не прав?

\- Потрудитесь взять свои слова обратно, господин моралист! - взвился Бешеный.

Кальдмеер оставался спокоен.

\- Мораль здесь ни при чём. Впрочем, пойти в публичный дом в самом деле было бы честнее, чем кланяться демоницам.

\- Вы понятия не имеете, о чём говорите!

\- Разве вы в своём рассказе опустили что-то существенное?

\- Любовь кэцхен - не то, что можно купить.

\- В самом деле, подделка многого не стоит.

\- Подделка? Скажите это отвергнутому влюблённому, посмотрим, что он вам ответит!

\- Раз уж он способен так легко сменить объект своих чувств, отвергли его поделом.

\- Ах так? Значит, по-вашему, и человек, похоронивший свою возлюбенную, не достоин найти утешение?

\- С кем? С ведьмой, принявшей чужой облик? Хороший способ почтить память любимой, нечего сказать.

\- О, так вы можете предложить что-то получше?

\- Следует уметь находить в себе мужество принимать потери.

\- Не смею спорить - у вас, несомненно, была прекрасная возможность этому научиться!

И сквозь застившую взгляд пелену гнева Вальдес увидел, как страшно, мертвенно побледнел Олаф Кальдмеер.

 

Леворукий знает, чем это могло закончиться.

Теперь, немного поостыв, Вальдес склонен был рассматривать появление фок Фельсенбурга как милость Создателя. На лице вошедшего в гостиную Руперта ясно читалась борьба двух противоречащих друг другу устремлений: напомнить адмиралу цур зее о рекомендациях врача не засиживаться допоздна и настоять на их выполнении - с одной стороны, а с другой - готовность исполнить любые пожелания адмирала цур зее как приказ, неважно, в какой форме они будут высказаны.

На мгновение адъютанта оглушила звенящая тишина, он растерянно огляделся - и встревоженно бросился к Кальдмееру. В самом деле, тот походил на выходца.

Смотреть на него было больно.

Кажется, Вальдес что-то сказал Руперту, тот ответил - или не ему, а адмиралу? Кальдмеер говорил тихо, Бешеный не расслышал, тем более что отошёл подальше, к камину, к столу, на котором осталось недопитое вино - проклятье, эта "Кровь" всегда была такой горькой? - дриксенцы ушли; отведя взгляд от бокала, Вальдес увидел только аккуратно затворенную дверь.

Словно закатные твари, сердце раздирали два вопроса: "Как он посмел?" и "Как я мог?"

Как Олаф Кальдмеер посмел сравнить хранительниц Хексберга со шлюхами?!

Как он, Ротгер Вальдес, мог сказать сказать Олафу Кальдмееру... то, что сказал.

Жгучая злость - на себя, на Олафа, на их спор, на весь этот вечер - клокотала в груди, не находя выхода.

Вальдес решил, что Кальдмеер не выйдет к завтраку - в этом не было бы ничего необычного, даже после того, как врач разрешил ему вставать, при плохом самочувствии адмирал цур зее ел в своей комнате, а верный Руперт составлял ему компанию - и ошибся. Заслышал дриксенцев в коридоре и обозвал себя дураком. Разумеется, Ледяной Олаф не сбежит с поля боя, пусть даже бой идёт с превосходящими силами и на чужой территории.

В этот раз сбежал вице-адмирал Вальдес.

Из собственного дома.

Постыдно, глупо, нелепо... смешно. И ещё как смешно, вот только смеяться не получалось.

Собственные слова ранили сильнее чужих. Извиниться? Но за что? Он не сказал ни слова неправды...

Оказывается, есть такая правда, которая подлее лжи.

Вот что ему стоило тогда прикусить язык? И не знать, не видеть в глазах Олафа Кальдмеера лютой тоски, через мгновение сменившейся ледяной яростью.

Со своим братом марикьяре куда как легче: хоть ругаться, хоть драться - чтобы потом обзавестись парой синяков и расстаться лучшими друзьями.

Эта же затея с самого начала была дурацкой. Он эсператист, дриксенец...

Завоевать доверие северянина - и не кого-нибудь, а Ледяного адмирала - было сложно, а вот потерять...

"...тоже не просто, но ты, Ротгер, постарался".

Слабым утешением в данной ситуации служило только одно: даже в безумном бешенстве Вальдесу хватило разумения не поднять руку на раненого гостя. А что потом уже, когда он остался в одиночестве, дубовый стол застонал от удара кулаком, это, право, мелочи.

Хорошо, что у Кальдмеера нет шпаги, а то ведь вызвал бы. Принять этот вызов было бы немыслимо, а отказать, сославшись на положение военнопленного, означало бы уязвить его ещё сильнее.

...а может быть, и не вызвал.

Вспомнились слова, оброненные адмиралом цур зее в давнем разговоре: "Дворянской чести у меня нет, а потому приходится руководствоваться здравым смыслом".

"Узнать бы, что советует вам ваш здравый смысл, господин Кальдмеер. Меня мой, похоже, покинул".

 

Порт, помимо кораблей, хорош ещё и тем, что в нём всегда найдётся дело.

Рамон Альмейда, помимо того, что Альмейда, хорош ещё и тем, что всегда готов подчинённого к делу приставить - не пропадать же неожиданному рвению.

А вот зимний день ничем не хорош - и холоден, и короток. Чуть стемнеет - и сам не заметишь, как потянешься домой, к жаркому очагу, к бокалу вина и дружеской беседе...

\- Пригласишь меня сегодня в гости?

Вальдес чуть не выронил любимое кольцо с изумрудом, которое по привычке вертел в пальцах.

\- Сегодня и всегда, мой адмирал!

\- Вот и славно. Пойдём, я давно собирался проведать наших дриксенских пленных.

\- А то ты без меня не справишься... Знаешь, я тут вспомнил... В общем, иди один, а я буду позже. Может, совсем поздно, так что ждать меня не стоит.

\- Кот ты весенний, - хмыкнул Альмейда, по-своему истолковав замешательство друга. - Ладно уж, вице-адмирал Вальдес, свободны.

 

Проводить вечер в таверне хотелось не больше, чем возвращаться к себе. Нагрянуть к кому-нибудь с улыбкой и без предупреждения - почему бы и нет? Для него, Ротгера Вальдеса, весь Хексберг - дом родной, это Кальдмееру с фок Фельсенбургом выбирать не приходится: либо пристанище у вице-адмирала, либо тюрьма.

От одной мысли, что Ледяной может предпочесть второе, стало тошно. Только бы не заговорил об этом с альмиранте. Рамон, конечно, удивится - и согласится, гостеприимство Бешеного и так было против всех правил, но сначала тревожить раненого запретил врач, а после никто не побеспокоился ради того, чтобы изменить всех устраивающее положение вещей.

Порыв ветра взъерошил Вальдесу волосы. Тот поёжился - и улыбнулся.

Хорошо, когда есть место, где тебе всегда рады.

 

Лучше бы болела голова, снова, как в первые дни плена, накатывала противная слабость - что угодно было бы лучше, чем то неизъяснимое чувство, которое терзало сейчас Олафа Кальдмеера.

"Следует уметь находить в себе мужество принимать потери".

Собственные слова казались сейчас злой насмешкой, слова Вальдеса - ржавым лезвием, походя вскрывшим едва затянувшуюся рану.

Западный флот - любой пострел из тех, кто, несмотря на запреты, вечно отирался у причалов, с гордостью во взгляде мог перечислить все боевые корабли.

Адмирал цур зее мог назвать людей.

У него всегда была хорошая память - в неё легко укладывались книжные схемы, морские лоции, множесто сведений, объём которых возрастал от звания к званию: то, что должен знать лейтенант; то, что должен знать капитан; то, что должен знать адмирал, но главное - имена и лица.

Сейчас Олаф Кальдмеер готов был проклясть свою память: мёртвые лица нескончаемой чередой проплывали перед внутренним взором, мёртвые имена отдавались в ушах погребальным звоном, треском дерева, оглушительными взрывами, мёртвой тишиной...

 

Вальдес немного похож на Бюнца - насколько марикьяре может быть схож с дриксенцем. Потому, наверное, он и подпустил фрошера слишком близко, и теперь за это расплачивается. Скажи подобное кто другой, Кальдмеер не воспринял бы выпад так остро, даже с адмиралом Альмейдой было проще - тот, хоть и относился к пленникам с отстранённым уважением, не скрывал, что постарается использовать их с наибольшей для Талига выгодой.

Альмейду понять было легко, Вальдеса - невозможно.

Говорить серьёзно Бешеный не умел; впрочем, скорее, не желал, военнопленных иначе, как гостями, не называл, и принимал их в своём доме с удивляющим дриксенцев радушием. Кальдмеер успел привыкнуть - и теперь корил себя за это - к его дружелюбию, заботе, открытости, к шуткам и долгим разговорам, и даже к странному, тревожащему взгляду чёрных глаз, который порой ловил на себе.

Но хуже всего было то, что Вальдеса он ни в чём упрекнуть не мог - только себя. Весь хексбергский поход от начала до конца был сплошной цепью ошибок Олафа Кальдмеера.

"Я не боюсь. С нами Создатель и... вы!"

Адмирал цур зее Кальдмеер не смог оправдать даже доверия мальчишки-лейтенанта.

А теперь - что? Рассчитывать на милосердие победителя? Ждать жалости от Кэналлийца? Надеяться, что Бешеный пощадит его чувства? Создатель, с чего бы? Вальдес же не друг ему.

Постыдно, глупо, нелепо... смешно.

И ведь при всём при том Вальдес не сказал ни слова неправды.

 

На горе было хорошо, безлюдно. В самом деле, кого, кроме сумасшедшего Бешеного понесёт на Хексберг в такую холодрыгу?

\- Хэй, красавицы, я сегодня без подарков... примете?

Морозный воздух зазвенел девичьим смехом, наполнился шелестом крыл.

\- Ай-яй-яй, Ротгер!

\- Мы тебя и так...

-...любим!

\- Но только...

-...в этот раз!

\- Я вас тоже люблю.

Вальдес счастливо зажмурился и расплылся в улыбке, почувствовав знакомое лёгкое прикосновение к плечу. Открыл глаза и, чуть задержав дыхание, шумно вздохнул - никак не мог привыкнуть.

"Раз уж он способен так легко сменить объект своих чувств, отвергли его поделом".

"Не целясь - в яблочко. А вы, верно, хороший стрелок, адмирал цур зее".

Перед Ротгером Вальдесом на вершине колдовской горы Хексберг стоял Олаф Кальдмеер. 

Смотрел. Улыбался.

Потянуться к нему всем телом, всем собой. Обнять - и почувствовать ответное объятие. Ни в малейшей степени не ледяным был Олаф из его снов.

\- Уверен, что тебе нужно именно это? - спросил Олаф; нет, кэцхен.

Раньше никогда не спрашивала.

\- Ищешь чуда?..

\- ...или человека?

\- Сказку...

-...или жизнь?

\- Быль?...

\- ...или небыль?

\- Выбирай!...

\- Всё...

\- ...возможно!

\- Чего ты хочешь? - спросила кэцхен голосом Олафа Кальдмеера.

Вальдесу стало горько от собственной кривой усмешки.

\- Чтобы он меня простил. И... чтобы вы его простили.

\- Ай, Ротгер!

\- Защитник!

\- Вступился...

\- ...за женскую честь!

\- Слушай!

\- Знай!

\- Мы...

-...ветер!

-...радость!

-...танец!

\- Нас...

\- ...нельзя...

\- ...обидеть!

\- Очень...

-...сложно!

\- Никто...

\- ...не сумел!

\- Человека...

-...просто!

\- Хочешь...

-...прощения?

\- Тогда...

-...проси!

\- Да как же я смогу? - вопрос прозвучал глухо.

\- Не умеешь?

\- Придётся...

\- ...учиться!

\- Я вас слушаю, господин Вальдес, - сухо сказал Кальдмеер. И глаза такие холодные, будто и в самом деле он.

\- Олаф... Господин Кальдмеер, вы... - "Да куда ж все слова-то подевались?" - я... - и тихо закончил, - осёл.

Взгляд Кальдмеера был по-прежнему суров.

Вальдес сглотнул и начал заново.

 

Краткий визит Альмейды только пуще разбередил душу.

Руперт что-то заметил, забеспокился, предложил послать за врачом. Выгонять его из комнаты адмиралу пришлось чуть ли не прямым приказом - и обещанием вот прямо сейчас лечь отдыхать. Он и в самом деле устал - от боли, от гадкого вкуса лекарств, от собственной уязвимости - ощущение было непривычным и оттого ещё более мерзким.

Духота на совесть натопленной комнаты грозила скорой мигренью, и Кальдмеер приоткрыл окно. Пахнущий снегом ветер ворвался, будто только того и ждал, зашелестел листами книги, весь день раскрытой на одной странице.

...нет, шелест бумаги звучит иначе.

Кальдмеер медленно обернулся и увидел невысокую девушку в пышном белом платье.

В том, кто она такая, сомневаться не приходилось.

"Ведьма".

Но с губ сорвалось другое слово, подсказанное не своей, а куда более древней памятью, таящейся в костях каждого потомка варитов.

\- Kaetzchen.

Девушка улыбнулась.

 

Он не влюбился в неё, выбросил из головы на следующий же день, да и красавицей она не была - просто очень милой. Он всего лишь хотел с ней потанцевать.

Лейтенанта цур зее Кальдмеера на этот вечер зазвал капитан "Зальцхунда", на котором он тогда служил. "Олаф, в вашем возрасте нельзя быть таким серьёзным, - заявил Мёллер. - Мой добрый друг Штефан всегда рад принять в своём доме толковых офицеров, а его супруга и дочери - неженатых молодых людей. Вы не пожалеете".

Он явился точно в назначенное время - то есть, по светским понятиям, неприлично рано. Впрочем, Штефан фок Аденауэр был доволен тем, что есть с кем завести "настоящий мужской разговор", а дамы ответили на поклон лейтенанта с отточенной долгой практикой любезностью. Вскоре обе отведённые для приёма комнаты - гостиная с изящными и на вид неудобными диванами и танцевальная зала с настраивающими инструменты музыкантами - начали понемногу заполняться гостями, первоначальное чувство неловкости ушло, и Олаф Кальдмеер, взяв бокал с вином, чтобы занять руки, стал между окном и заполненной безделушками этажеркой - оттуда прекрасно просматривались оба помещения. Друзья поддразнивали его за привычку непременно находить себе место с хорошим обзором, и поговорка "Хочешь увидеть картину в целом - смотри так, как смотрит Олаф" преследовала Кальдмеера уже не первый год.

Эту девушку он заметил почти сразу - она всё ёрзала, пытаясь незаметно устроиться на диване поудобнее, а её спутница - женщина в годах и ядовито-зелёном бархате - ей выговаривала, и девушка смущалась и краснела под тонким слоем пудры, не скрывающим ни румянца, ни бледных веснушек. Она была совсем юной, невысокой и полной, но выглядела невесомой, и в своём белом, обильно отделанном кружевами платье походила на облачко или барашек пены.

Встретившись взглядом с незнакомым офицером, девушка робко улыбнулась и тут же стеснительно отвернулась; сопровождающая её дама - Олаф почему-то сразу решил, что не родственница - напротив, рассматривала его долго и бесцеремонно, и скорчила неприязнную мину в ответ на вежливый поклон, потом подозвала слугу и стала расспрашивать.

Он собрался было подойти и представиться - на вечере с танцами это дозволялось - или попросить представить его хозяина дома, и пригласить девушку на танец. Пусть танцор из Олафа не ахти какой, он будет осторожен и не изомнёт пышных кружев, а вести её наверняка легко, очень легко.

Но тут до его слуха донеслось брезгливое "...сын ремесленника?", и офицер флота кесарии вздрогнул, как от удара; а вот презрительный взгляд встретил, не дрогнув, не позволив обиде себя задеть - ему нечего стыдиться. Только жаль было девушку, которую грубо схватили за плечо и развернули так, чтобы она и краем глаза не могла увидеть безродного лейтенанта.

Потом в гостиную вдруг ввалилась шумная ватага в иссиня-чёрных мундирах, в которой Олаф узнал немало своих знакомцев, и его вытеснили с выбранного наблюдательного пункта, выхватили из рук бокал и вернули пустым, забрали опять, и на этот раз вернули полным, правда, наполовину... Потом подали ужин, и как-то так вышло, что все штатские оказались за одним концом стола, а военные - за другим, потом Мёллер подозвал лейтенанта, чтобы представить его адмиралу Дитеру, и оказалось, что адмирал уже слышал о Кальдмеере - "Откуда?! - и, похоже, что-то лестное: "Говорят, вы умеете видеть картину в целом, лейтенант? Весьма ценное качество, весьма...", и единственный уцелевший водянисто-голубой глаз старика Дитера казался Олафу прекраснее очей любой из присутствоваших дам, а потом Тиль затеял спор...

Среди всей этой суеты Олаф несколько раз ловил на себе взгляд девушки в белопенном платье, и всякий раз она застенчиво отворачивалась - ей нравился высокий молодой лейтенант. Он уже сделал было несколько шагово по направлению к ней - вечер подходил к концу, музыканты играли последние танцы, но испуганное выражение её лица остановило Олафа. Навлечь на девушку гнев той мегеры взамен подаренной ему робкой улыбки было бы чёрной неблагодарностью, и он молча поклонился. Девушка вспыхнула до корней волос, зарделись даже уши, которые не скрывала высокая причёска.

Он не влюбился в неё, выбросил из головы на следующий же день, да и красавицей она не была - просто очень милой. Он всего лишь хотел с ней потанцевать.

 

\- Зачем ты пришла?

\- Господин Кальдмеер...

"Леворукий, та же самая улыбка!"

\- Господин Кальдмеер, вы не хотите потанцевать?

И ветер запел по-иному - он когда-то уже слышал эту мелодию - а адмирал цур зее Кальдмеер понял, что тот молодой лейтенант, которым он когда-то был, ни за что не простит, если он упустит свою последнюю возможность пройтись в танце с девушкой, лёгкой, как облачко.

\- Сударыня, окажите мне честь...

\- Танцуй!..

\- Всё - танец!

\- Танец - это...

\- ...всё!

\- Птицы танцуют с небом, небо танцует с облаками, облака танцуют с ветром, ветер танцует с волнами, волны танцуют с кораблём, люди танцуют с морем!

\- Люди танцуют с людьми - взгляд, жест, улыбка, шаг навстречу, слово, удар, шаг назад, и снова навстречу, взгляд, жест, улыбка, прикосновение...

\- Путь - это танец, правда - танец и ложь - танец, любовь - танец и ненависть - танец, дружба - танец и война - танец, жизнь - это танец!

\- И смерть - танец, - закончил Кальдмеер.

\- Да... и смерть - танец...

\- Ты понял...

\- Мы об этом обычно не говорим...

\- Люди боятся...

\- Кто-то смеётся...

\- А кто-то не верит...

\- Ты - другой....

\- Не боишься...

\- Не смеёшься...

\- Веришь...

\- Тоже..

-...танцуешь.

\- Умеешь...

\- Не забывай...

\- Танец...

-...у всех...

-...разный...

-...непохожий...

-...у каждого...

-...свой!

\- Танец...

-...всегда...

-...танец!

 

Вальдес закоченел на открытой всем ветрам Хексберг и охрип от долгих разговоров на морозе, но нужные слова, кажется, нашёл.

\- Теперь...

-...иди!

\- Грейся!

\- Грей!

\- Ему...

-...тоже...

-...холодно!

\- Холодно такому, как же, - пробормотал Бешеный. - Он сам кого угодно остудит.

\- В мороз...

-...холодно...

-...телу!

\- А в горе...

\- ...душе!

 

Услышав заполночь стук в дверь, адмирал цур зее не удивился.

\- Заходите, господин Вальдес.

\- Как вы узнали, что это я? - изумился Бешеный с порога.

И тут же смешался.

\- Господин Кальдмеер, я пришёл сказать вам, что...

\- Я вас слушаю, - выждав немного, мягко сказал Кальдмеер.

"Что же я собирался сказать? Проклятье, столько времени сочинял, а как приспело - всё из головы вылетело!"

\- Олаф, я... не хотел сделать вам больно, - и закашлялся. - Простите...кха...

\- Вам не за что просить у меня прощения, Ротгер.

\- Нет, есть!

\- Будете со мной спорить?

\- Да! То есть, нет...акх...

\- Похоже, что у вас при всём желании не получится. Мне ведь тоже не за что просить у вас прощения, но полагаю нужным сообщить, что я был неправ в своём мнение о ваших подругах - и принёс свои извинения непосредственно им. Они были приняты.

От таких новостей у Вальдеса даже боль в горле утихла.

\- Вы встречались с кэцхен?!

\- Да.

\- Что же они с вами делали? - выпалил и умолк, запоздало поняв всю неуместность такого вопроса.

Но Кальдмеер не оскорбился, ответил чуть насмешливо:

\- Танцевали.

Смеяться и кашлять одновременно больно, но Вальдеса это не остановило.

\- Олаф!.. Я же говорил, что вы им понравитесь.

 

-...но всё же кое-что существенное в своём рассказе о кэцхен... осторожно, кружка горячая, видимо, сегодня мой черёд за вами ухаживать...вы, Ротгер, упустили.

\- Благодарю... Ух! Вот как, значит, лечатся на дриксенском флоте. И о чём же таком важном я забыл рассказать?

\- Вы, Ротгер, ни словом не упомянули о танцах.

\- И в самом деле. Но я, признаться, не подумал, что вас, Олаф, заинтересуют столь легкомысленные материи.

\- Отчего же легкомысленные? Танцы бывают разные. Глядя на иного танцора, непривычный глаз не различит ни рисунка, ни мелодии, но это не значит, что их нет... Ваше здоровье!

\- Гезундхайт, как говорит мой дорогой дядюшка Везелли.

"За вечер понял то, на что мне понадобились годы. Как я рад, господин Кальдмеер, что вы у Дриксен один такой".

\- Вот вы, Олаф, говорите об одном танцоре...

\- Да?

\- Но согласитесь же, что танцевать в паре намного лучше!

\- Он...

\- ...странный!

\- Танцует...

-...по-другому!

\- Совсем!

\- В следующий раз...

-...он танцует...

\- ...со мной!

\- Со мной!

\- Со мной!

\- С Ротгером!

Воздух на колдовской горе звенел от смеха.


End file.
